


Orchideae

by akissontitan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP, lite d/s, tiefling anatomy, tieflings in heat, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Caleb could stay looking at Mollymauk's cock evening, on his knees with rapt attention, but Mollymauk's hands are growing tighter in his hair and he wantsso badlyto be good.





	Orchideae

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you ask for filthy drabble requests and your dear friend suggests the xenodick oral you didn't realise you were waiting for this whole time. Pretty orchid dick molly 2k18

It looks something like a serpent in a flower, pearlescent with slick and purple-pink with interest. Caleb could stay looking at it all evening, on his knees with rapt attention, but Mollymauk's hands are growing tighter in his hair and he wants so badly to be good, so he leans in between his parted thighs and takes him into his mouth.

Mollymauk crumples against him immediately, doubled over and rocking his hips with a measure of polite restraint. He'd warned him that he was _sensitive_ this week, eager and unbridled with the ache of a heat in his belly, and while the shock of the silken smooth cock sliding against his palate is _very_ good, Caleb almost wishes Mollymauk would push further still.

" _Good_ \--" he rasps, and with the next cant of his hips comes a wash of liquid down Caleb's throat that leaves a tingly numbness in its wake, "Caleb, yes, that's _so_ good…"

Caleb knows, reasonably, that he's not doing anything beyond providing a warm place for Mollymauk to put his cock, but his cheeks still flush red from the praise. He hazards a swallow; it's easy enough, the protrusion of Mollymauk's sex is thinner than a human's, and the ridges down the underside feel pleasantly grounding when they graze his tongue. More fluid leaks from him, this time from the heart-shaped hole behind his cock, and the strength of Caleb's curiosity is only succeeded by how much it turns him on, feeling it drip down his neck and chest.

He pulls off Mollymauk's cock in the interest of both those feelings, after a hearty suck to the head. "Should I penetrate you here?" Caleb says, bringing two fingers up to the entrance, still steadily leaking. It's _pretty_ in a way he didn't know genitalia could be; framed by layers of paper-thin folds more akin to flower petals than labia. Dampness forms in dew drops on each fuchsia bud, and more than anything Caleb wants to know the taste.

Mollymauk nods so hard his whole body shakes, stirring Caleb from his thoughts. "Penetrate sounds so _academic_ , though." He takes a long, steadying breath, and Caleb can't look away from how his entrance flutters with the motion, all delicate. "You can _fuck_ me there, definitely."

Caleb can't think of anything to say to that, so he half hides his face in Mollymauk's bare thigh - gods, the _heat_ of it - and slips a finger inside, and then another. 

Mollymauk's skin is nothing compared to the burning inside him, wet and textured and tight from clenching down desperately. Caleb allows himself to think, just for a moment, about how it might feel to have his cock buried in this heat, giving Mollymauk whatever he needs in order to satiate his heat cycle. It sends sparks to his neglected dick, but he doesn't want to move a single finger away from Mollymauk's body, so he tries to soak in it; the anticipation, the _ache_.

Mollymauk's cock must feel the same, the bud of it reaching for Caleb's lips like it's got life in it. Caleb takes it happily, thrusts forward with his fingers as he pulls back on his cock, and it doesn't take long after that for Mollymauk to gasp, thighs shuddering around Caleb's ears as he peaks. He takes him in to the root, and despite the numbness in his throat he feels something change and expand, warm and bubbling behind his teeth. Mollymauk is knotting him, he realises, and the knowledge makes him sob around the fullness of his mouth and rush to slip his fingers out of Mollymauk's body, shoving them down his own pants as he ruts once, twice, and comes, slack-jawed and keening on the floor.

Mollymauk manages to ease out of his mouth after a minute, each motion sending jolts of lightning down his nerves. He brings one limber leg up level with the bed, airing himself out and exposing the mess of him, probably intentionally, to Caleb's eyes.

It's just as gorgeous and fascinating like this, after; slick and shining and pulsing with a visible heartbeat. Caleb doesn't have to look down at himself to know he's disgusting, half numb and tingling down his chest from fluid and come and adrenaline. Mollymauk, however, looks at him like he's the prettiest toy he's got, and that counts for far more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous)
> 
> Comments inspire me to keep writing! Tell me your favourite part <3


End file.
